


I wont hesitate to scratch your eyes out!

by kybear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Comedy, Demons, Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybear/pseuds/kybear
Summary: A demon has done many bad deeds, the court of hell knows this thing is too bad to stay in hell, to sickening even for Satan himself, so they send him away onto exile, the demon, expecting to receive a menacing body, receives one of a cat.Good luck fluffy one!





	I wont hesitate to scratch your eyes out!

The demon thrashed and struggled effortlessly, chains were one of the things it disliked, no wonder it ripped them off.

Laughing ringed in the demons ears, as if people stood around the cage mocking him, laughing, was that true? 

The small glass box felt so small, so small, so small, they were inside, inside, thrashing, thrashing, struggling, struggling, suffocating.

yet, laughter ringed around the box. 

“FOOLISH” rang a voice, deep and bellowing, like the man he thought was trustworthy.

“ARROGANT” rang another voice, high pitched and violent, like a lady who was inhabited by evil.

“SPITEFUL!” rang an even louder voice, much resembling the first, yet nothing of the sort, being like the barber who walked into a Saloon.

laughing, laughing, laughing.

thrashing, thrashing, thrashing.

all yet effortless.

The demon still struggled, hissing and cursing at the voices of the outsiders, peering inside the glass box to laugh at them, they knew the demons fate, banishment, such a wonderful thing, not to the demon at least, but it was always fun to watch.

The demon hissed as it heard the big man coming into the room and close to the box, hushing the laughter and voices with his presence, who was wearing his royal expression. 

 

The big man was like the boss man for this section of Hell, he was in charge of everything in this section.

 

But the overlord, Satan as the outsiders call him, was in charge of the Big man, and he was in charge of every Big man of every section.

“Demon, do not struggle, you knew that your actions would have consequences.” Bellowed the voice, royally and powerful.

The demon scoffed and rolled it eyes, clearly annoying the man.

Everything after that was a blur.

Strange gas entering the box,

coughing, coughing, wheezing, barfing,

dipping in and out of consciousness,

laughing, chattering, voices,

or was that the ringing of its ears?

either way the answer wouldn’t be clear, because its eyes were closed and its mind was rattled as the events swam by.

darkness,

darkness,

light?

pain, stinging, uncomfortableness.

The demon opened it eyes.

Pavement lay under the demon, it was a road, what was road? humans had it? no, demons had it too?

the demon scoffed trying to stand up but failing miserably as it landed on its face, the pain amplifying.

The demon lay there tiredly, seeing no point in getting up, the ringing in its head was so loud and ear splitting that it didn’t even notice the truck coming its way and swerving out of the way to miss the Demon.

“HOLY SHIT!” yelled a voice, as a man, tall and well built, but fairly fat, stepped out of the truck, the smell of cigars lingering in the air from the man. He wore a tattered shirt with a few grease stains and wonky overalls, his shiny brown boots helped nothing and his bald head reflected the sun.

“Hey Tod, I think its dead…..” trailed off the bald man, another voice was heard from farther away, “Cats don’t die that easy Bart, poke it with a stick or somethin.” said the other voice, clearly not an animal lover. The bald man who seemed to be named Bart or at least referred to as Bart picked up a stick and poked the demon.

It let out a quiet scratchy groan at the poke.

“ITS ALIVE!?” said the man named Bart frantically, the man named Tod tiredly walked over, “Course it is,” he said, clearly unable to care less. 

“We should get it to a shelter or something.” said Bart, carefully picking up the demon which had been mistaken for a cat and set it on his lap, as he got back into the truck. Tod got back in as well and they started up the truck, continuing the drive but with a different destination in mind.

they arrived at the local animal shelter.

 

yelling, barking, noise.

Footsteps, chatter, cages.

Tails wagging, cats hissing, workers plotting.

All just background noise.

It opened its eyes, being greeted to cell bars?

No, this was much smaller, The demon had seen what cell bars looked like, serving its time in them but quickly escaping.

What was this place?

meowing, meowing, meowing.

Louder, louder, louder.

The demon hissed, ‘Incompetent humans, where the hell did they take me?!’

The demon lifted its head and opened its red eyes, scanning the area.

it seemed it was in a cage? surrounded by other cages, and other things? they had pointy ears and whiskers, meowing constantly.

‘Shut up you worms’ thought the Demon, clearly annoyed by the constant noise, at least it was better then the laughing.

‘I should inspect... this filthy barn’

The demon closed its red eyes, opening its black, it could now see in a 3rd person view, like you were a spectating ghost, watching the world turn.

First thing the demon saw, was itself.

The black spiky fur had been bushed down neatly, its sharp demon like claws cut, its sharp teeth still remained luckily, but it was wearing……

A collar?

This wasn’t the normal shock collar or chains the demon was used to, no…. 

It was a pet collar? and on the tag was…….an address and…..

Marley?

MARLEY!?

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

oh.

its my name.

The demon stared in surprise, but then an angry glare grew on its face. Marley was such a dumb name for a demon of hell, coming down to the earth to reek havoc on the petty humans of this earth. Marley didn’t suit the new beast that would eat the souls of the innocent and laugh over the blood and gore of it all.

Marley sounded like a name for a happy go-lucky golden retriever.

not a hell spawn.

he began to drift into his imagination..

"OH NO!" screamed the damsal in distress, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"

He laughed evily, his giant claws wrapping around the woman.

"HELP! THE TERRIBLE GREAT BEAST MARLEY HA-"

He quickly swiped away the imagination, he wasnt gonna continue that embarrasement..

but at least it was a name, so the demon accepted it, being referred to as scum or beast got annoying over time.

The demon, now named Marley, continued to search the place, turns out there were tons of creatures with whiskers in the cages around Marley the demon going to reek havoc.

A Big room, with tons of more cages, a strange counter full of stuff at one end of the room, a box of strange colorful object by the counter, and a door on the other side of the room,

That opened.

A person walked in, she was a tall pretty gal, clearly in mid 20′s, wearing a worn down outfit with a shirt with big words saying ATLANTA ANIMAL SHELTER. 

‘IM IN A WHAT NOW?!’

‘THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING HUMANS TOOK ME TO AN ANIMAL SHELTER!?’

Marley, a demon from the underworld who had taken the lives of many, was in an ANIMAL SHELTER!? AND WAS MISTAKEN FOR A CAT!?

Anger built up in Marley as its third eye closed and it reopened its red eyes, now glaring at the girl. She went to the counter and pulled out what seemed to be a lot of bowls, setting them on the ground.

The Meowing increased and got more excited.

The demon now named Marley stayed silent.

The bowls were filled with strange brown substances.

The meowing increased.

The girl pressed a button.

What happened next was all a blur.

all the cage doors opened.

Cats jumped out charging for the bowls and eating the brown mush.

Marley just stood still in shock.

Wait, is this food?

The girl stared at him confused on why he didn’t jump out, Marley just hissed back at her, elegantly, or at least as elegant as a demon from the underworld mistaken for a cat could have jumped out of the cage, and landed, or what some may say, faceplanted into the ground.

Marley got up, hissing and grumbling as he marched over to a bowl.

Marley was shocked when no one moved out of the way.

WHO DID THEY THINK THEY WERE

I AM A DEMON FROM THE UNDERWORLD

FEAR ME YOU INCOMPETENT SCUM!!!

The cats didn’t move, hapily eating.

Marley tried to push his way through but utterly failed, falling on his face many many times.

Anger anger anger.

Marley sat at the corner of the room glaring at the cats feasting.

‘it probably wasn’t any good anyways.’ pouted Marley.

‘That substance probably wasn’t even worth being consumed by the fearless and feared demon named MARLEY’ Thought marley as he laughed, which sounded like hissing and meowing combined.

‘the name at the end kinda ruined it..’ he thought grumpily.

The girl stared at him, “Awwww, he’s a runt.“ 

Marley’s head bolted up to face the girl as quick as a snap.

‘IM A WHAT NOW?!’

He hissed, 

‘I AM THE DEMON FROM THE UNDERWORLD WHICH SHALL CONQUER YOUR LAND AND FEAST ON YOUR NEWBORNS, I AM NOT A RUNT!!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK AND SMALL!?’ Screamed his mind, and he tried to say it as well but it came out as barking.

The girl laughed and walked over to him.

‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUMA–’

Marley was cut off when the girl picked him up. 

‘S-SET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT HUMAN!!!’ Marley screamed, more like barking, as he struggled, but it was effortless as he was set on her lap and fed the brown substance.

‘WHAT TH-’ his attempts at speaking, resulting in only barking, were shut up and he had the brown mushy substance spooned into his mouth.


End file.
